Hunter Missile Turret
Level 8 Command Center }} Upgrade Progression Appearance Progression General Information *The Hunter Missile Turret is a Heavy Turret. *The Hunter Missile Turret is able to Target and Fire upon : **All Aircraft and Airborne Infantry. *The Hunter Missile Turret fires target-seeking missiles. **Once locked on, the targetted unit must extend the distance from the Hunter Missile turret to 1,000 range in order to escape. **Targets that are locked on display a ( ) icon. Setting the Hunter Missile *The Hunter Missile Turret requires minimum Level 7 Defense Lab to unlock prior to setting. *The Hunter Missile Turret may only be placed upon a Heavy Platform **The Heavy Platform may be at any level. Update History *The reduced Upgrade Times for Levels 2 thru 15 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the . *The reduced Equipping Cost for All Levels in the . *The increased Power Usage for all Levels in the *The increased Damage per Shot for all Levels in the *The decreased Lock-On & Reload Times in the *The splash radius was removed in the *The reduced the Defense Lab requirements in the Game Update of May 24, 2017. *The restructured Upgrade Times for all Levels in the Game Update of May 24, 2017. *The removed the Thorium Ammo requirement in the Game Update of May 24, 2017. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Lv 15 in the Game Update of May 24, 2017. *The received an increase in all levels of DPS & Fire Rate in the Game Update of Mar 09, 2016 *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Mar 09, 2016 *The was introduced in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015 . *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Hunter Missile Turret ignores Defensive Drones and will target the main Aircraft. *The Hunter Missile Turret will NOT Target or Fire upon : **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from both the Hellfire and Hellstorm. **Any projectiles fired from the Javelin or Nightmare. *It was officially said that the has a Lock-On Time of 2.5 seconds and a Reload Time of 1 second. ( Ref ) **However, based on a player-made test, the actually has 1.5 seconds of lock-on time and 2 seconds of reload time between shots. *The has a Splash Radius. ( Ref ) Trivia *The Hunter Missile Turret is the 2nd Heavy Turret to be released. *''Pixel Sheet Code : Tower 44'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''The First Heavy Turret with the ability to target Aircraft' - The Hunter Missile Turret'' **''The First Turret with ability to be upgraded to Lv 10'' - ( Tie ) The Overwatch & Hunter Missile Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 11/07/15 ) - November Content Roadmap - ( Official ) - Introduction *Kixeye Forum ( 12/28/17 ) : Turret Rebalance Briefing ( Official ) - Rebalance Information. Gallery HunterMissileTurret-Requirements.png||Unlock Requirements as of May 24, 2017 HunterMissile-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message HunterMissile-Lv05-Message.png|Level 5 Message HunterMissile-Targert-Aim.png|Target Crosshairs HunterMissileTurret-TargetLock.png|Target Locked HunterMissileTurret-LargePic.png|Large Pic Level 8 HunterMissileTurret-Animated.gif|Level 8 Mounted on Level 5 Heavy Platform HunterMissile-lvl15.jpg|Hunter Missile - Level 15 Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 11-10-2015.png|Game Update : Nov 10, 2015 Introduction GameUpdate 03-09-2016.png|Game Update : Mar 09, 2016 Additional Levels GameUpdate 05-24-2017.png|Game Update: May 24, 2017 Level 15 Heavy Turrets GameUpdate 05-08-2019.png|Game Update: May 08, 2019 Level 20 Heavy Turrets Navigation Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Airborne Category:Defenses Category:A to Z